Apagar uma chama com água
by maarina tk
Summary: A história se passa 7 meses depois da guerra,Zuko não consegue descansar com o pensamento que talvez possa amar sua irmã: Azula, e conta com seus amigos: Toph, Katara, Sokka e Aang para o 'orientar'.


Uma coisa todos os personagens (excepto por alguns) não foram fabricados por mim, mas sim pelo Nickelodeon e por Bryan e Mike (sobrenomes retirados) haha, o que importa é que não fiz nada excepto essa fanfic "meu senhor você tem a certeza disso?" eu ouvi enquanto as vozes estavam cada vez mais perto "eu não quero questionar sua autoridade mais ela pode ser muito perigosa" ele estava falando de mim, quer dizer eu era uma das únicas mulheres naquele sitio.

"**Tenho a certeza, mesmo que ela seja louca, ela ainda é minha irmã e ninguém merece ficar trancado o resto da vida numa cela" essa voz era de... era de Zuko! Mas o que aquele idiota tá fazendo aqui! **

**De repente a porta se abriu, meus olhos arderam quando eu vi a luz, fazia 7 meses que eu não via a luz do sol, a luz do meu sol quente.**

"**Deixe-nos" um dos homens disse**

"**Mas senhor..." eu tinha a certeza que era um guarda que estava falando.**

"**Agora!"só ouvi a porta batendo, depois disso apenas o silêncio, o perturbador silêncio**

"**Azula..." quem era! Só vejo uma silhueta, mas pela voz tenho a certeza que é Zuko, mas mesmo assim cheguei mais perto "Azula, você sabe quem eu sou?"**

"**Claro né seu idiota" me levantei rápido ficando acima do meu 'irmãozinho querido' deixando ele de boca aberta "o que você quer? Ah já sei, você acordou hoje de manhã e falou 'vou ver a minha irmã pateta aquela presa, sabe, é que ela me da uma peninha' mas se você pensa que eu vou ficar aqui deixando você ter pena de mim você está muito eng-" Zuko de repente colou seus lábios aos meus, mas quem ele pensa que é? Só por ele ser o senhor do fogo não quer dizer que ele podia ir na minha cela e sair me beijando, "perai que ele já vai ver" eu pensei enquanto tentava cuspir uma chama, ah mais ele beija tão bem, azula regresse a si você parece Ty Lee, descolei nossos lábios o mais rápido que pude deixando ele com uma cara de 'WTF?' **

"**Vem cá se você acha que pode sair me beijando você está muito enganado, o que você quer afinal? Cadê a sua Maizinha que você tanto ama? Ela morreu? Ela te deixou? Porq-"**

"**AZULA" Zuko gritou, ele deve mesmo querer falar comigo, ok , vou deixar ele falar "Eu a deixei, ela te odiava, não posso ficar com alguém que odeia você, acho que foi só um amor de passageiro, depois da guerra eu vi que agente não tem nada a ver e eu-"**

"**Você veio porque queria ficar com alguém desesperadamente e eu era e ultima mulher da sua lista que você podia ficar né?" eu disse "Você é um falso , idiota, incompetente e eu sou uma idiota também por deixar uma camponesa me ganhar, se aquela dobradora de água não tivesse me ganhado eu ainda estaria no poder e não você!" fiquei furiosa só de falar, isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo, me senti estranha, me senti com necessidade de beijar o idiota na minha frente, azula para você só esta assim porque ele te beijou, se ele não tivesse te beijado você não estava assim, aposto.**

"**Azula?"**

"**OQUE?" eu gritei, apenas estava farta**

"**Você pode ser uma idiota, mas é a minha idiota, Zula eu te amo vem para casa comigo eu te peço, vem ser minha senhora do fogo" ele se ajoelhou parecia com aquelas histórias de romance que Ty Lee me contava sempre, mas quem ele pensa que é? Fazendo declarações de amor falsas para mim **

"**E- eu não posso, porque-" ele chegou um pouco mais perto " porque eu- eu- eu não tenho que te dar razão não vou voltar por mais que você me peça, você desde criança me odiou e agora você simplesmente chega aqui e me faz uma declaração de amor, que já agora É FALSA" eu disse a ultima parte gritando**

"**Eu só quero que você tenha uma vida melhor ao meu lado, meu amor, o que eu posso fazer para você me amar?" ele me olhou nos olhos, com aqueles grandes olhos dourados "Eu faço tudo que você quiser desde que você esteja ao meu lado"**

**Eu me virei de costas para ele e sentei no chão em posição de lotus, estava pensando no que iria dizer, perai desde quando eu presto atenção a isso, maldito zuzu "Vai embora"**

"**Mas..."**

"**VAI EMBORA, não volte" ouvi a porta batendo atrás de mim, e só ai tive a coragem de me virar, não há nenhuma possibilidade de ele me amar de verdade, eu sou um monstro, um monstro solitário, toquei os lábios aonde meu irmão tinha a poucos momentos atrás os dele. E se fosse verdade? **

"**Princesa" eu ouvi, a partir da minha 'cama' " hora da comida!" princesa? Hora da comida? Mais que raio estava acontecendo aqui, bem isso não importa eu não quero saber, me levantando andei até a guarda que estava perto da porta.**

"**Cadê a comida!" se isso era algum tipo de brincadeira idiota desses guardas eu juro que punha fogo nesse lugar**

"**No refeitório" ela disse enquanto eu ficava com a minha raríssima-cara-de-espanto "troque de roupas e depois vá para o refeitório, é só seguir o corredor e depois virar a 4º esquerda, antes que a senhora pergunte, a senhora tem autorização do meu superior para andar em todo o edifício tanto que não saia dele ou tente fugir" guarda disse metendo as roupas no chão, mas ainda não percebi porque ela me chama de princesa e senhora, ela estava fazendo uma vénia? **

"**Espera um pouco, o que está acontecendo?" eu perguntei muito curiosa.**

**(N- Katara)**

"**É por isso que eu não gosto desse jogo"Sokka disse enquanto mostrava o seu braço vermelho a Toph " Eu sempre acabo com uma parte do meu corpo vermelha, ontem foi a perna, ontem de ontem foi a cabeça, A CABEÇA" Sokka gritou a ultima parte**

"**Sokka não precisa você gritar agente já percebeu" eu disse no meu tom aborrecido que nesses últimos meses ficaram muito frequentes.**

"**Sokka, Katara está certa, agente já percebeu não precisa gritar" Eu conheço esse tom, é o tom que mostra que vai começar uma das recentes discussões Sokka-Toph, me pergunto se algum dia eles vão conviver sem essas discussões, e lá vem.**

"**Olha só Toph, não é porque você é a 'melhor dobradora de terra do mundo' que você pode me deixar todo vermelho"**

"**Eu só te deixo vermelho porque você é um fraco, qual homem fica vermelho com uma mulher?"**

"**Toph você sempre repete essa frase e acho que está na altura de eu te responder"**

"**Sério, o que você vai dizer?"**

**Cansei dessas discussões vou ir dar uma volta pelo palácio, desejando como sempre eu faço que Aang estivesse aqui, pensei me levantando e saindo de perto deles, vi Zuko a distância chegando de sua visita a 'sua Azula' como ele lhe chama, ainda não percebi como ele gosta dela mesmo que ela tenha feito coisas horríveis na guerra, mas como o Zuko disse a guerra é portadora de muitas mentiras apesar de nunca ter percebido isso, reparei numa coisa: Azula não estava com ele, o que nos livraria dela durante um tempo**

"**Hey" disse a Zuko quando ele estava suficientemente perto para ouvir**

"**Hey Katara" Zuko me respondeu, parecendo triste.**

"**O que aconteceu? Porque você demorou tanto? Porque Azula não está com você? Como Ela está? Ela está doente né? Ou ela te tentou matar? Ou ela apenas aceitou pacificamente? Ela está melhor mentalmente desde o nosso 'Agni-Kay'? Ah porque eu to perguntando isso você não foi visitar ela né?" Eu sei que eram muitas perguntas mas estava preocupado com ele, ou com ela, eu não sei isso me confunde.**

"**Para que tantas perguntas!, calma!" Zuko me respondeu com um sorriso calmante " Te respondendo bem, aconteceu que eu tentei trazer ela de volta e lhe declarar o meu amor por ela mas ela não acreditou, e olha que eu até beijei ela, demorei tanto porque a pedra fervente fica longe né, mesmo de zepelim, ela está bem, ela não está doente, ela não me tentou matar não, ela também não aceitou pacificamente, sim ela está muito melhor, e SIM eu fui visitar ela"**

"**Zuko, você não pode sair beijando a menina que você gosta só porque você gosta, ainda não sei porque você gosta dela"**

"**Eu também não, apenas sei"**

"**Como assim o que está acontecendo aqui!" ela fez uma cara de espantada " A senhora ainda é a princesa desta nação, devemos tratá-la com respeito apesar de estar 'presa'" ela disse, não percebi, mas mesmo assim eu descobriria o que esta acontecendo, por isso simplesmente deixei para lá.**

"**Ah ok, obrigada, aah uma coisa, qual é o seu nome?"**

"**O meu nome é Huo"**

"**Obrigada...Huo" eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo 'obrigada'? Tudo culpa do zuzu, como eu odeio aquele senhor do fogo lindo, com olhos de ouro e cabelos repicados, para disso, vamos comer e ver se meu pai está nessa porcaria de prisão.**

**Rapidamente despi as outras roupas, para vestir uma calça branca com uma camisa para não dizer vestido vermelho e aqueles sapatos de prisioneiro que machucam, ai que vida podre, enquanto reclamava mentalmente eu só reparei que os sapatos não machucavam os pés quando estava abrindo a porta, andei conforme Huo disse e logo achei o refeitório e fui para a fila que estava para comer.**

"**Princesa!" o cozinheiro disse " aqui está o seu prato: carne com arroz vermelho e para beber a nova gasosa da nação do fogo, a senhora nunca deve ter provado, e aqui o molho picante como a senhora gosta"**

"**Obrigada" peguei o prato e o copo da mão dele metendo-os na bandeia e fui para uma mesa qualquer, sentei e fui metendo o molho picante na comida quando comi, senti como estava sendo queimada o algo assim, acho até que chamas saíram por minha boca, que logo atraíram a atenção de um homem com cabelos pretos tampando a sua cara, que se sentou na minha frente.**

"**Picante de mais?" ele perguntou**

"**Bem, sabe como é?" eu disse, ' sabe como é?' é aquela expressão que se usa quando agente não quer mentir nem dizer a verdade.**

"**Não, eu não sei como é..." ele disse ainda sem levantar a cabeça**

"**Sabe não era suposto você responder é uma-"**

"**Você desonrou o nome da nossa nação, quem é que perde para uma dobradora de água, um dobradora de água que era uma camponesa a culpa disso é toda sua!" Ele disse levantando a cabeça**

"**Pai!" eu perguntei com espanto**

"**Eu não sou mais seu pai, princesa" Meu pai disse da forma dele de dizer que não me quer mais**

"**Mas pai eu-"**

"**Eu ouvi seu irmão falando com o director..." Ozai fez uma pausa "Zuko disse que você não aceitou ir para casa, Zuko disse também que tentou de tudo para te tirar daqui, te deu tudo que você queria, só para você ficar do lado dele, não é querido, ele te ama, e você o que faz? Simplesmente nega tudo você é muito fraca para mim, princesa"**

"**Ele... ele não me ama ele só quer que eu vá para casa para me humilhar na frente de seus amigos" foi nessa altura que eu comecei a lacrimejar, isso nunca tinha acontecido "eu não quero isso"Só ouvi o barulho do tapa que Ozai me deu**

"**Você é tola Azula, agora me da essa comida" me deu vontade de correr de me atirar do precipício, então só sai correndo, para esbarrar com Huo.**

"**Cuidado!" ela gritou " Princesa!"**

"**O que aconteceu? E porque você está chorando?" legal, agora ela vai achar que eu sou fraca " Foi Ozai?"**

"**Eu não estou chorando, e não sou fraca entendeu?" eu gritei**

"**Calma, eu não vou achar que a senhora é fraca só por chorar vou achar que é humana" ela me respondeu " Me diz, o que aconteceu?"**

"**Foi.. foi meu pai, Ozai, ele me chamo de fraca ele acha que sou tola e pateta por não ter ido para casa quando Zuko me pediu"**

"**Azula..." Aquela vez foi a primeira vez que uma guarda me chamou pelo meu nome... " você não tem que aguentar a tirania daquele tirano, me diz o que te prende a Ozai?"**

"**Eu- eu não sei, ele é meu pai eu não deveria mostrar respeito para com ele?" como aquela guarda se atreve a desrespeitar o meu pai, foi a ele que ela a menos de um ano prestava lealdade "Eu não devia ter falado com você, eu sabia que ia acabar assim você é só uma guarda incompetente que está tentando me separar do meu pai" Fui embora batendo o pé e deixando Huo abismada com o meu comportamento, mas ninguém nunca vai me separar de meu pai**

**(N-Zuko)**

**Porque eu a amo? Porque? Eu poderia ter quase todas as mulheres do mundo mais tinha que amar logo uma das mais inalcançáveis, me sentei na minha cadeira para ver a papelada que tinha que rever, Azula tivesse aqui seria muito mais facil.**

"**Hey Zuko" levantei a minha cabeça para ver Sokka encostado na porta " O que está errado?"**

"**Sokka, você sabe... você já amou alguém né?"**

"**Sim, porque?"**

"**Porque você amou essas meninas?"**

"**Bem, Zuko, pensei que você já sabia isso, sendo mais velho que eu" ele parou "Zuko, quando agente ama alguém de verdade agente não sabe o porque, agente não sabe como, agente simplesmente sabe que ama ela ou ele"**

"**Obrigado Sokka eu-" ele pensa que eu sou gay "perai, você pensa que eu sou gay né?"**

"**Mais é claro que não, Zuko"**

"**Sei..."**

"**Me diz então quem é essa menina-mistério e eu retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre você ser gay" **

"**É Azula" eu não sei se fiz mal, ou se fiz bem, mas acho que essa frase vai mudar muita coisa " eu acho que amo Azula"**

"**C-Como assim?" Sokka parecia abismado, eu pensei que se podia ver nos meus olhos e na quantidade de vezes que eu falo nela, como Katara "Quer dizer, agente precisa de fazer o teste ' Será que o Zuko gosta da Azula?'"**

"**Sokka para de invenção e me-"**

"**NÃO É INVENÇÃO, é assim, você já beijou Azula?"**

"**Sim, porque?"**

"**O que você sentiu?"**

"**Bem... é difícil explicar, senti como se o mundo parasse, como se fosse só eu e ela no mundo sem mais ninguém apenas agente, para ficar um com o outro" acabei a frase sorrindo lembrando um dos que foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida**

"**Romântico, hein?" Sokka disse em tom de brincadeira "bem, eu não vou fazer nada para evitar você de ficar com Azula, apenas se certifique que não é outro amor de passageiro, que nem a Mai"**

"**Você fala da Mai mas não pensa que eu esqueci da Suki"**

"**Isso é diferente"**

"**Sei" comecei a rir da cara do Sokka**

**Me levantei no outro dia, bem outro dia, outra lembrança dessa vida podre que eu tinha, porque eu não me suicidava? Chegou a hora, eu tinha que me achar, afinal quem eu sou? Devo continuar me prendendo a Ozai? Devo aceitar o pedido de Zuko para ir para casa? Sentei em posição de lotus como eu sempre fazia e comecei a minha retrospecção, quem sentisse a minha falta me vinha procurar.**

"**Azula!" abri meus olhos devagar tinha dormido durante minha meditação "Azula, você está ai?" essa voz era de Huo, afinal ela veio me procurar**

"**Oh Azula, o que aconteceu?" Ela correu e me abraçou, ela deve estar servindo meu irmão, quer que eu caia, mas afinal eu vou cair para aonde, já cheguei no fundo do poço.**

**Gente eu espero, que tenham gostado, tendo em consideração que esse foi o meu primeiro episódio de sempre. N= narrador, quando não tem o n=algumpersonagem, é porque é a Azula a narrar :D.**


End file.
